


Lo Strano Percorso di Ognuno di Noi

by Djibril88



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cowt-9, F/M, Prompt: Cerimonia, Sibling Incest, Union Cross, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Dopo un anno da quando è diventata ufficialmente una Custode del Keyblade, Strelizia rivede suo fratello Lauriam. Qualcosa è cambiato in lui al punto da far evolvere il loro rapporto in modo differente.





	Lo Strano Percorso di Ognuno di Noi

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Lo strano percorso di ognuno di noi  
> Titolo capitolo: Prologo  
> Personaggi: Lauriam/Strelitzia  
> Prompt: Cerimonia  
> Parole: 1207  
> Note: ATTENZIONE! SIBLING INCEST! Non seguendo più il gioco, è possibile che ci sia qualche imprecisione. Mi affido alle varie wikia in giro per il web. Perdonatemi!

Strelizia aveva partecipato a diverse di quelle cerimonie, a dir poco pompose per la solennità dei Master nell’affidare Chirithy al nuovo arrivato. Di solito il Master della Unione scelta spiccava fra gli altri, tenendo fra le mani una di quelle creature che sarebbero cresciute insieme al Custode durante il suo percorso alla ricerca di Lux. Seguiva subito dopo un lungo discorso su come fosse fondamentale l’armonia e di come avrebbero dovuto collaborare tutti quanti, di proteggere la luce e di evitare che Daybreak Town cadesse preda dell’Oscurità. Anche lei aveva preso parte in prima persona alla cerimonia, diventata Custode non più di un anno prima. Per quanto adorasse Ava, la Master della sua Unione, aveva faticato a stare attenta e a non distrarsi troppo a guardare lo spirito, che ricambiava le sue occhiate incuriosito. Assistere alla “nascita” dei Chirithy era un evento interessante, quando la piccola creatura iniziava a muoversi nel palmo della mano dei Master prima di saltare fra le braccia del Custode del Keyblade. Era bello vedere come quello spirito prendesse vita e si legasse completamente al suo compagno di viaggio. Era l’imprinting iniziale che c’era fra custode e spirito, che li avrebbe legati fin quando il custode non sarebbe morto. Questa era la parte più bella di tutto l’evento, vedere come una creaturina ancora così piccola si legava alla persona che aveva davanti e si impegnava a guidarla nella sua missione. Quando era toccato a lei, quando aveva preso fra mani tremanti il suo Chirithy, aveva sentito gioia e commozione esplodere dentro di sé al punto da abbracciare al suo petto lo spirito e promettergli che non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di fargli del male. Adesso quello stesso piccolo spirito era cresciuto tanto da non stare più seduto sul palmo delle sue mani ed era libero di svolazzare in giro, seguendola ovunque e consigliandola con saggezza.

Quel giorno, dopo quasi un anno dalla sua cerimonia, faceva ancora più fatica ad ascoltare con attenzione le parole del Master Ira, che con il suo tono serio e solenne presentava il nuovo custode. Lauriam. Era proprio su di lui che lo sguardo si era fermato. Non erano i capelli setosi come i petali di una rosa rosa, lunghi fino alle spalle e scompigliati come se il vento stesse soffiando anche in quel momento; non era nemmeno l’aria distaccata e lontana che sembrava emettere. Era tutto l’insieme che l’aveva attirata a lui. Il nome, l’aspetto, il sorriso... Come poteva non riconoscere suo fratello maggiore Lauriam? Anche se non si vedevano da un anno ormai, non poteva dimenticarsi di lui. Un sorriso le apparve sulle labbra, mentre annullava completamente la sua attenzione verso qualunque cosa che non fosse Lauriam. Quanto voleva che finisse in fretta tutto quello, che potesse andare dal fratello e congratularsi con lui per quel risultato. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di vederlo lì, di poter combattere al suo fianco e proteggere il loro mondo dall’Oscurità.

Mentre lo Spirito affidato a Lauriam si posizionava subito sulla sua spalla, suo fratello voltò immediatamente lo sguardo verso di lei. La vide immediatamente, senza troppo cercarla; con il sole che splendeva sopra di loro, i suoi capelli spiccavano più degli altri. Nemmeno chi aveva i capelli rosso fuoco poteva competere con l’attenzione che i suoi riuscivano ad attirare. Sorrise velocemente, facendole capire solo con quel gesto che l’aveva vista; mosse appena la testa, inclinandola un po’ di lato con un cenno che indicava di avvicinarsi. Il loro solito segnale, di quando erano ancora più piccoli, che usavano ogni volta che decidevano di uscire di casa di nascosto. _Voglio parlarti dopo questa cerimonia_ , le diceva senza aprire bocca. Lo diceva con l’insistenza dello sguardo e la forza di quel sorriso. Ed Ira continuava con il suo discorso su quanto fosse importante mantenere l’equilibrio e di proteggere la luce, mandando avanti quella cerimonia così noiosa che ormai nessuno voleva realmente seguire. Alla fine era una tradizione, un evento quasi quotidiano negli ultimi tempi, che tutti seguivano solo per abitudine e non per reale interesse. Le parole dei Master erano ormai state ripetute all’infinito e la cosa più interessante rimaneva sempre e solo la presentazione del nuovo Custode. Che fosse della propria Unione o di un’altra poco importava: qualcuno si univa a loro nel proteggere la Luce.

\---

“Sono contenta che tu sia qui!” disse subito, stringendo le braccia intorno alla sua vita. Strelizia alzò il viso verso di lui, facendogli un sorriso pieno di gioia. “Hai reso la cerimonia più sopportabile.” Lauriam le fece il suo solito sorriso discreto, ma che illuminava gli occhi di felicità. Intorno a loro i compagni di Unione di Lauriam stavano iniziando a radunarsi, pronti a celebrare il nuovo arrivato con una loro speciale cerimonia di iniziazione. Ogni Unione ne aveva una, segreta e non condivisa con le altre. Era un rito di passaggio per dimostrare di essere adatti e pronti ad affrontare ogni cosa, fin dal primo momento in cui si impugnava il Keyblade. La sua Unione, quella dei Vulpes, spingeva i nuovi arrivati a lasciare Daybreak Town per un giorno e cercare di proteggere gli altri mondi dall’Oscurità.

“Sei sorpresa, anche!” affermò Lauriam con quel sorriso sempre stampato in volto, avvolgendo a sua volta le braccia intorno alla sorella. Per qualche istante affondò anche il volto fra i suoi capelli che avevano un colore caldo e intenso, un tono di biondo vibrante che ricordava la buccia vellutata delle albicocche mature. Non aveva bisogno di cercare con troppa attenzione sua sorella, finché avrebbe mantenuto quella sua splendente capigliatura.

“Beh… un po’, sì!” ammise con semplicità, arrossendo un po’ sulle gote pallide. Il rosso spiccò quanto i suoi capelli, rendendola ancora più adorabile del solito agli occhi di Lauriam. I pensieri che ogni tanto faceva su di lei non erano propriamente quelli che un fratello avrebbe dovuto avere verso la propria sorella. Ma Strelizia… Beh, era Strelizia. Non aveva modo di descriverla in un modo differente. Le mise una mano fra quei capelli morbidi, facendo scivolare via una ciocca dai due codini bassi in cui li teneva sempre legati. La fece scivolare fra le sue dita, come se volesse ritornare a tastare la consistenza per riprenderne il ricordo.

“Lauriam?” domandò piano lei, tirandolo fuori dal suo stato di tranche. Le sorrise appena e scosse la testa, stringendola per una ultima volta fra le sue braccia.

“Ti va di incontrarci qui, domani?” le propose un po’ incerto. Sapeva che gli impegni di ogni custode erano tanti, ma non voleva abbandonare la possibilità di passare almeno una mattinata con lei.

“Sì, mi va.” rispose senza alcun problema, sorridendo splendente come sempre. Strelizia si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per arrivare al suo volto e dargli un bacio leggero sulla guancia. “A domani.” sussurrò appena, sciogliendo l’abbraccio prima di correre via a raggiungere i suoi compagni Vulpes. Lo sguardo azzurro come il cielo dopo la tempesta non la abbandonò nemmeno per un istante, finché l’ultimo soffio di quel colore così particolare non fu sparito dietro l’angolo. La cerimonia ed il suo futuro da quel momento in avanti erano del tutto passati in secondo piano, mentre si tratteneva dal tendere la mano verso di lei e sperare di fermarla. Non avrebbe permesso al destino di tenerli separati ancora a lungo.


End file.
